


Breathing Uneasy

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum 2.0 [6]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: Tyler hangs out with Pogue. Chase shows up at Tyler's dorm and gives him a crash course in breathplay.
Relationships: Chase Collins/Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry/Tyler Simms
Series: Albtraum 2.0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813285
Kudos: 11





	Breathing Uneasy

Classes had let out for the day and Tyler had just gotten changed out of his uniform when there was a knock on his dorm door. He half expected it to be Chase, because Reid never knocked--he had no need to--but he opened the door to see Pogue.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Tyler said.

Pogue shrugged. He was still in his school uniform, which Tyler thought looked good on him. Then again, Pogue looked good in just about anything.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, now that Chase is back," he said, stepping into the room.

Tyler closed the door behind him, hesitating. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened in the alley, and he didn't plan on telling anyone, either. He knew what they would think and it wouldn't be good. No one would approve, they'd think he was out of his mind or something. Maybe they'd be right though, maybe he _was_ losing it.

"I've been alright," he said. "We've just been hanging out...and stuff."

"First he would've killed Caleb, now he just wants to hang out?" Pogue said, dropping his school bag on the floor. "I don't trust him."

"I know," Tyler sighed. "But just, think about it--he's never had anyone he can be himself with before." He wasn't _trying_ to stand up for Chase, but he could kind of understand how terrible it would've been to grow up alone.

"Being himself is being a dick," Pogue said. "I don't believe that he doesn't want something more from this."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then he fucked up and it's too late to give him a second chance." Pogue leaned in to kiss Tyler gently. "And I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know this sounds weird, but I don't think he will?" Tyler said. "Why would he wait so long if he was after Caleb's Power again?"

"I don't know," Pogue admitted, "But he's gotta be up to something."

"Maybe he is," Tyler relented, knowing that arguing with Pogue on some things was pointless, "Isn't it better that I'm keeping an eye on him, then?"

"Not at the cost of your safety. It should be me or Caleb."

"Why, because I can't take care of myself? I worry about you guys too, you know."

"No, it's not that." Pogue sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to be able to keep you safe." And he didn't feel like Tyler was safe running around with Chase.

"You can't protect me _all_ the time, Pogue. I'm not-" a baby. He was the youngest, but he hated being treated like he couldn't handle himself, like he _needed_ to be protected. He took a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

Pogue wrestled with himself for a moment. He didn't want to start a fight with Tyler, but he wanted to keep him safe at the same time. Pushing Tyler away wasn't worth it to protect him. They were doing all they could, and if that turned out to not be enough...then Chase would pay.

"Alright." Pogue took another little kiss, wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist. "Want to come to my place, have a few drinks?"

Tyler leaned against him, smiling. "Sure, just let me text Reid first so he doesn't worry."

\-----

Hours later, they were both pleasantly buzzed, and Tyler felt like a lot of the previous tension between him and Pogue had melted away. He knew that Pogue meant well, but sometimes he worried too much and it wasn't good for him. It was hard to be worried when Tyler was curled up in his arms though, warm and content. Absently, he played with Tyler's hair, feeling him breathe, slow and even.

"This was a good idea," Tyler said quietly, head on Pogue's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I have those," Pogue teased, kissing the top of Tyler's head.

"Mmmm." Tyler was ready to fall asleep right there in Pogue's arms.

"Stay the night?" Pogue suggested, rubbing Tyler's back.

"Okay." Tyler didn't need any convincing when he was so comfortable he didn't want to move, especially not to head out and be driven back to the dorms.

Pulling the blanket off the arm of the couch, Pogue unfolded it and draped it over the both of them. By the time he'd finished, Tyler was already dozing.

\------

Chase was waiting for him when he came in the door, and Tyler flinched when he saw him, surprised. The door had been locked, but he knew that wasn't really an obstacle for a witch.

"Come on, man, can't you at least wait and knock?" Tyler said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Chase said, getting up from where he'd been lounging on Tyler's bed.

"It's _called_ being polite," Tyler retorted, dumping his bag in the corner.

Chase's eyes flared and the door locked. Tyler shot him a _look_ , suddenly uncertain. What did Chase have in mind that they needed the door to be locked?

"Do you trust me?"

Now Tyler was _really_ unsure. "Uh. That's questionable at best."

Chase closed the distance between them, grabbing Tyler by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Tyler all but melted against him, arms wrapping around him, hands pressing against his shoulders. Walking them back to the bed, Chase pushed him down on it, giving him a moment to make himself comfortable before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Don't you thi-"

Chase silenced him with another kiss, palms skating over his chest, circling around his shoulders. For a moment all they did was kiss, Chase teasing him by almost pulling away and making Tyler reach for his mouth to keep it going. Then Chase slid his hands to Tyler's neck, wrapping them around loosely. Tyler's pulse jumped as Chase broke away from the kiss, smirking down at him. He started to squeeze, slow and deliberate, thumbs pressing up under Tyler's chin, tilting his head back. 

Tyler gasped, hands coming up to Chase's shoulders, fingers twisting in the material of his shirt. " _Chase._ " He wasn't sure he was okay with what was going on. He wasn't sure Chase wasn't just going to strangle him, either, but it wasn't exactly his style.

Despite Tyler's protest, Chase didn't stop squeezing, keeping it up until Tyler was scrabbling at his shoulders, blood pounding in his temples, lightheaded. Only then did he let up, letting Tyler suck in deep breaths of air, rubbing his neck soothingly.

"Relax," he practically purred, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He kissed Tyler again, coaxing him into it until Tyler kissed him back. Tyler was confused, conflicted. On the one hand, Chase was just as seductive as their powers were, but on the other, this was entirely new territory for him and while Chase seemed like he knew what he was doing, Tyler was inexperienced with...whatever this was.

Still, despite the tension in his back and shoulders, the slight tremble in his hands, he didn't stop Chase or push him away as they kissed. When Chase started to squeeze again, fingers pressing into his neck, Tyler sucked in a breath while he could and gripped Chase's shoulders. It really wasn't so bad now that he was mostly convinced Chase wasn't trying to actually hurt him. The kissing helped, too, so did the fact Chase was straddling him.

Tyler waited for Chase to let up again, catching his breath and struggling for words for a moment. "Use on me," he whispered. His face flushed, but it was a toss up whether it was from being shy or being choked, really.

Chase grinned, eyes going black, and Tyler felt his Power spreading over him, enveloping him, before Chase pinned his hands down against the bed, wrists pressing into the mattress with invisible force. It wasn't exactly what Tyler had intended, but it sent a shiver down his spine all the same, skin tingling. It was only the third time, but he was already getting addicted to the feeling of Chase Using on him.

That was good on its own, but Chase took it a step further, focusing his Power on Tyler's groin, touching and rubbing, drawing a quiet moan from him. This was opening new doors for Tyler, and he wondered, for a moment, how upset Caleb would be if they Used on each other while having sex. There were so many possibilities he hadn't thought of before.

Leaning in again, Chase kissed him, started squeezing. It was so much better like this, the lightheadedness complimenting Chase's Power. Tyler felt like he was going to come in his pants, which he would still be embarrassed about no matter what Chase was doing to him.

Then the door unlocked and swung open.

Chase broke away from the kiss to look up, still choking Tyler, and that was the scene that greeted Reid.

"What the _fuck_."

Before the door had even closed behind him, Reid's eyes burned black, and he Used, yanking Chase off of Tyler. It happened so fast Tyler needed a moment to catch his breath, to process what was going on. By the time he'd sat up, Chase had knocked Reid's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"You _bastard_ ," Reid said, stumbling as he got up. "I'll kill you."

Tyler realized what everything must have looked like to Reid, and he couldn't blame him for being upset. Scrambling off the bed, he moved quickly to intercept Reid before he could take another swing at Chase, legs wobbly.

"Reid! I'm okay," Tyler said, wrapping an arm around him to hold onto him, to stop him from getting to Chase and making things worse. It was already bad enough that his voice was a little wrecked from being choked and that he had a pretty obvious erection--and he wasn't the only one.

Reid struggled against him, glaring at Chase. "He was hurting you."

"No. No he wasn't," Tyler said. He was absolutely crimson, more embarrassed than he'd been in a long time. "I'm...I'm okay."

Reid got a good look at him finally, then Chase, who looked way more smug than he should right now, before he put the pieces together. "Are you _serious_?" He sounded hurt and angry both, pulling away from Tyler.

"You should go," Tyler said quietly, looking over at Chase.

"I'll call you," Chase said, heading for the door.

Reid growled, stepping towards him, but Tyler grabbed him by the arm. He shook himself free after Chase had left the room, rounding on Tyler. "You. And _him_?" he said.

"Reid, it's-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me it isn't what it looks like," Reid snapped.

"I wasn't going to," Tyler said, a little hurt. "I was going to say it's more complicated than it seems."

"What's complicated about you fucking Chase?" Reid demanded.

"I'm not fucking him!" Yet. "We just kissed a few times and this was new and..." And Tyler already felt guilty without Reid yelling at him.

"In our room?"

"Don't you even start that with me after I walked in on you and Michael last year," Tyler retorted. Sometimes, their relationships got complicated and messy, and while they _could_ date outside of the four of them, they usually didn't. People got jealous, especially Reid and Pogue.

"That was one time!"

"So was this," Tyler said.

"One time is still one time too many when it comes to _Chase_ ," Reid said.

"If you want me to make sure we never do anything in our room, I will." Tyler would _promise_ to it.

"I want you to never talk to him again, but yeah, that's a start." Reid huffed out a sigh, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said quietly.

"Apologizing won't make me unsee what I walked in on." Reid had _really_ thought that Chase was hurting Tyler. He didn't know Tyler was even into that kind of stuff. "I can't believe you're with _him_."

"It's _complicated_ ," Tyler said again.

Reid ignored him. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Tyler sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Caleb's going to fucking lose it."

"Let me tell him, okay?"

Reid snorted. "It's your funeral."

"He's not going to be _that_ upset. ...Is he?" Tyler was suddenly unsure.

"Chase tried to kill him. And now you're-" Reid shook his head, looking disgusted.

"Reid..." Tyler wilted, sitting on the edge of his bed and folding his hands in his lap.

"Just, tell Caleb soon." Reid turned, started for the door. "Before I do," he muttered, stepping out.

Tyler looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together. He felt dirty and ashamed and he really, _really_ didn't want to talk to Caleb about this. But what choice did he have?


End file.
